


chasing ghosts with alcohol

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: The foundations of the house shake with the force of the slamming door.





	chasing ghosts with alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an old LJ drabble post.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The foundations of the house shake with the force of the slamming door. Matt throws his empty beer bottle after her. His aim is off though; it smashes harmlessly against the doorframe.

He can hear the car engine roar to life, and then the screeching of tires as she peels out of the driveway.

Matt opens the fridge and grabs another beer. He rips the cap off and takes a long, greedy pull.

He'll have to clean the broken glass before she comes home but he's in no hurry. The words they'd hurled at each other were probably more harmful than the shattered bottle anyway. Too late to take them back though. He'd figure out a way to make it up to her somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
